Heaven
by Tsukihime17
Summary: A message of love was sent. Was it conveyed?


Izaya's POV

"You alright, Izaya?" A husky tone asked from the other side of the line. A laugh escaped my mouth and I replied, "Yes, Shizu-chan~ I'm just fine.. I'm recovering, thanks to Shinra, Celty and...you..." A blush appeared on my face as I said the last word of my own sentence. "Do you want anything? Ootoro? A new switchblade? Coffee? I'll buy it for you on my way there." He asked with a concerned tone. "Ootoro then. I want it as soon as possible." I decided. The reason I said as soon as possible is because I wanted to see him sooner. "Yes, my prince. I'll be there in an hour or less. Bye." "Bye.."

I pressed the end call button and put my phone away. I positioned myself comfortably on the hospital bed. Some of the patients around me smiled at me and I did the same. How did I end up in a hospital? Well, a group of 'unsatisfied' customers came and mobbed me at my apartment. I've been beaten, tortured, raped and abused by them for almost 3 weeks. Shinra and Celty tried to contact me but failed. They tried to search for me at my apartment, but instead they moved me to a abandoned building somewhere around Ikebukuro.

After a month being missing, Shizuo found me. He and Tom was around the area when he said he smelt me. Hahahaha, what an animal. He beat the shit out of the gang and found me in my broken state. Being unpredictable as usual, he called Shinra and the ambulance as soon as he saw me. When I saw him that day, I was pretty sure that I'll die at that moment. If I wanted to die, I would like him to do it. With his own hands. Instead, he covered me with his coat since it was raining and cuddled me to keep me warm while whispering encouraging words so I won't die.

With my last strength, I reached up to his face with my hand and muttered slowly three words to him before shutting my eyes to a deep slumber. I love you. I always have feelings for him since high school. I just could not bring myself to admit it because it will only make me human. I pushed those feelings away, but the feeling on wanting to meet him grew everyday. What can I do if the one I love hates me to the core?

The next thing I know, I was awake and laying on a hospital bed with Shizu-chan sleeping beside me on a chair. Shinra came in and told me everything. Shizuo was putting an all nighter for 3 days straight. Then we confessed to each other and had some 'good time' at the hospital. Today, we are no longer enemies. We are lovers for eternity.

* * *

Shizuo's POV

I end the phone call and head to Russia Sushi to buy some ootoro for Izaya. Then, I went to the florist to buy some red roses for my new lover. Red roses suit him perfectly don't they? It brings out his gorgeous crimson eyes that always glitter with excitement. I crossed the street to get to the hospital when I heard a gunshot. I turned around and saw a shaking man holding out a gun. I head towards him with a bleeding arm. The man was terrified and shot a few more bullets at me. They hit me on the chest and abdomen and one hit right at my heart.

I felt pain and fell down that instant. I was unable to move, but I tried to reach for my phone. With my last strength, I typed a message and sent it. Crimson red blood flowed out of the wounds and formed a pool around me. Rose petals scattered around me. Ahhh... I might not make it this time. Not even a super glue can help. The blood and petals reminded me of him. His elegance, obnoxious, playful, and sensitive nature which made him attractive to me. I realized that fell in love with him is when he said he's not afraid of me. Somewhere in high school?

The sound of ambulance filled my ears. They put me on a stretcher and bring me to the ambulance. They tried their best to stop the bleeding but it's not helping. I smiled a bit before closing my eyes. Remembering all the times we shared together as students, rivals, enemies and lovers. It was a bit short but I finally have what I wanted the most : Love. It's the first time I felt loved and to love someone. To feel each other's warmth, sharing warm hugs and kisses and just be happy together.

"I'll love you always, Izaya. This is goodbye." I whispered to myself when I was rushed to the emergency room. I closed my eyes and went to eternal slumber.

* * *

Izaya's POV

I feel a bit uneasy so I asked my nurse, Teru, to bring me to the lobby. She fulfilled my wish and left me when I said I wanted to wait for my lover. Suddenly, the emergency team rushed passed me with a person on a stretcher. I looked closely, the person is wearing a vest. It can't be... It can't be... It mustn't be... I bring my wheelchair close to the emergency room and caught a glimpse of blonde hair before they close the curtains. My heart is about to stop.. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed on top of my lungs. Patients in the lobby turned to look at me. I can't accept it...

I kept on screaming. Tears starting to flow down my cheeks. Loud sobs and cries from me only results in nurses bringing the sleeping drug. They hold me and inject me with the drug. My screams were softening, only soft sobbings are heard. Then it's all pitch black.

* * *

Shinra came into my room and hand him a box of ootoro. I didn't even look at his friend or the box of his favorite ootoro. I just sat on the bed while looking outside the window. "Izaya~ I bought your favor-" "Not hungry." I replied. Shinra understood how the brunette's feeling now. Losing a loved one before saying good bye must've hurt him dearly. "When... Is he coming?" "Izaya... He..can't anymore..." "SHUT UP!" I screamed. "Teru! Bring me to the roof!" "Hai!"

I was brought to the roof and I asked the younger to leave me to clear my mind. She seemed reluctant at first, but left me anyways. As she closed the door, I cried as hard as I could. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I shouted. I don't care if anyone hear me anymore. My heart is broken, scattered all over. My only source of happiness, love has gone. I went closer to the edge of the building, trying to stand on my own. My legs gave out, and I fell on the ground. My wheelchair was pushed away making it hard to get up again. I just sat there, crying.

Suddenly, red rose petals flew around me. They slowly form a figure not far from me, someone I know for a long time. "Shizuo?!" I tried to scoot towards him, but I failed. Shizuo came towards me, touched my shoulder and smiled at me. He mouthed something, making my crying stopped immediately. 'Aishiteru, Izaya. Let me go. You have to live on for both of us. Sayonara.'

I reach to his 'face' , but the petals flew away and disappeared in thin air. I look at the sky, and begin to remember all of our memories together.

* * *

Feeling tired, I sat on the hospital bed while looking outside the windows. It's been a week since he passed away, I attended his funeral, crying silently. They told me he was murdered by taking multiple gunshots. I was shocked, and want to seek revenge. But first, I need to get out of the hospital. While I was enjoying the outside scenery, my phone rang.

I checked my phone, it was a message. I opened it, thinking it was Shinra or Celty telling me they are on their way or something. But it was from Shizuo. I was surprised, and quickly opened the message. It wrote:

_'Izaya, I really love you. I'll love you forever even if I die. I wish that we had more time together. I wish this message reached you.'_

I bring the phone to my chest and cried. "I love you too, Shizu-chan.. I love you... But why did you have to die? You even promise for us to be together forever that day... I'm gonna take my revenge on the lowly creature that took you out. I swear on my life, Shizuo..."


End file.
